Blight on the Galaxy
by Wateriercrown5
Summary: A comical end leads to a new beginning as what might be the only sentient creature of a desert world. But a new body and a new skill make survival a game literally.
1. Chapter 1

_'Did… Did I just get man-slaughtered by Optimus Prime? Where transformers real the whole time? That… actually explains a lot. So look around time now.'_ Slowly forcing myself to my feet, I take a moment to look around, and it's pretty grim.

_'Yep, that's a lot of sand.'_ I find myself standing at the precipice of a canyon with nothing but miles and miles of this oh so lovely empty desert as far as the eye can see. Taking stock of myself, I find myself in a similarly grim state.

_'Either I've been out here for a long time, or I have red skin now. Honestly, I'm not sure which I would prefer. Not that I'm opposed to red skin per se. It's just no species within my wealth of nerd lore with bright blood-red skin has the best track record.'_ My fears only grow as I find bone spurs hidden under the tattered rag covering my face.

_'Well… I'm a Sith now… The species, not the cult… Mostly.' _Hitting me like a wave, I find myself growing tired and thirsty, two things you don't want to be in a desert. I'm in luck; however, there seems to be a small oasis in the canyon.

_'Just need to make it there with at least most of my limbs and organs intact…'_

Now I don't know if you've ever climbed down a high cliff with no safety gear and kind of awkward claws. Long story short, I fell the last twenty feet or so, not my best day. Nothing seems to be broken, but most of me hurts now. But one quick limping shuffle over gets me in range of the fast-moving stream.

_'Well… this doesn't taste too bad. Warm… a little grainy but pretty good anyway. I feel like I'm forgetting something important about deserts and water.' _Standing and wiping up my mouth, I take a moment to look around only to freeze. A deep guttural growl sounded out behind me.

_'Oh, I remembered if there is water in the desert, it's where you find life.' _I turned slowly, it was a fascinating creature, to say the least, it looks like a wolf, salamander, and an armadillo lizard. If the way it was looking at me was any indicator, it's a carnivore, putting me firmly on the menu. Without more than a second to think, the creature lunges ready to rip me apart. Panic overwhelms my mind as I launch myself backward only to find myself flying across the river. Crashing into the ground, rolling quickly, finding myself back at my feet, giving little room to breathe, I dive to my left, avoiding another of the creatures lunges. It keeps its attacks coming, and I barely keep ahead of it. It finally caught me off guard lashing out with its tail. It slammed into my leg, sending me pinwheeling through the air. When I hit the ground, I was in agony. As I now know, the large sharp scales on its tail dislodge when embedded in something. A quick attempt to pull one out was quick to inform me that they are also barbed. I could barely stand, and it just kept coming! I was tired, hungry, and in more pain then I've ever been, and I've died before… apparently. Here it comes again. My vision starts to grow red as the sheer anger for my situation washes over me. My fist clenched so tight my palm starts to bleed I do what feels natural. With a roar defining in my ears, I strike out with a punch. Even though the creature was still well away from me, yet I felt it for a moment, and as if hit by some unseen force, the monster is struck so hard it's sent careening into the canyon wall with a meaty crunch before bouncing and falling to the ground.

As happy as I was, it was gone I had to keep in mind that I still have open wounds. Finally getting a chance to take a look, it's not terrible. It hurts like you wouldn't believe to rip those scales out. There are five of them all about the size of a large arrowhead. The bleeding was easily staunched by some strategically placed strips torn from my already very tattered pants. Not bleeding out is excellent.

_***Ping***_ '_I'm sorry what the fuck?'_ The sound heralded a small black box with a simple red outline to appear.

**Level up!**

**You have reached level One. Game systems activated.**

'_I'm sorry, the fuck?'_

**Open character sheet to assign points.**

'_Um, okay then, __**Character**__?' _A new box pops up with a lot of information on it.

**Name: Argus Crown**

**Age: 19**

**Title: Master of the Desert (Call upon the sands, and they shall heed you.) **

**A new title slot is unlocked every fifteen levels**

**Race: Pureblooded Sith**

**Jobs/classes: Survivalists LVL 2 / Force User LVL 1 / Dark Side Force User LVL 1**

**Level: 1 (72 / 120 exp)**

**Health: 320/500**

**FP (Force Power): 20/100**

**STR- 6**

**END- 4**

**DEX- 4**

**VIT- 5**

**INT- 3**

**WIS- 5**

**LUC- 10**

**Free Points: 5**

**Skills:**

**Observation:** **Detect a person, animal, or item's stats, traits, and status' skill level dictates the amount of information LVL 1**

**(Skill choices) Choose 1:**

**Devoueror: You are the maw! You gain strength from the items and creatures you consume. Stats absorbed 1% (Increases 1% per 5 LVLs)**

**Or**

**Perfect recollection: You can learn skills and abilities through observation. Chance of success 5% (Increases 1% per LVL)**

"Well… while an intelligence of three feels kind of insulting depending on what the limitation on traits is. I feel like I'm going to enjoy this second chance… And I'm talking to myself… probably a lovely sign." Revelations and new information aside, there's much work to be done. First I like the sound of Devoueror, so I choose that. The first item of business is building a base. Searching around for a while, I find more than a few shallow indents in the walls of the canyon. Eyeballing the distance, I'd say the canyon itself is about a two-minute walk wide… and at least one farsee in either direction. A short amble later finds me the entrance of a cave. The second, after I enter it, I hear another ping.

***Ping***

**Now entering **_**Cave of Shadow**_ **(LVL 1 - 15)**

'Ominous… It sounds like a dungeon. Could be neat.' Putting those extra points into DEX, I take what is sure to be a very enthusiastic walk. Walking calmly, I'm suddenly flooded by the feeling of cold lancing into my bones. Soon I feel movement reaching out of reflex a snake caught inches from my face it's jaw trapped shut with my thumb.

'Let's try this…' Focusing on the writhing snake. '**Observation'**

**Common Venomous Snake:**

**LVL: 1 **

**Health: 60/60**

**FP (Force Power): 10/10**

**STR- 2**

**END- 1**

**DEX- 6**

**VIT- 1**

**INT- 1**

**WIS- 2**

**LUC- 2**

"You almost aren't worth eating… but I've not used the skill yet… So..." Crunch. 'Hmm… tastes like chicken but really crunchy.'

***Ping***

**Level up!**

**Devoureror: All drops moved to inventory.**

'Hmm? **Inventory**'

**2x fangs with venom glands**

**1x snakeskin**

**5x small animal meat**

**Credits 5**

'Interesting.' I dismiss my inventory and leave the cave for now. Taking a while to gather resources, I finally manage to start a campfire a little bit away in a recess near the dungeon. A couple of hours after that and I managed to weave some basic rope using some fibrous plants growing along the river. Around nightfall, I have enough of a shelter built around my campfire. I feel more or less safe enough to get some sleep and thus ends day one.


	2. Sorry

**In light of recent suggestions and comments, this story's going to be retooled and hopefully released some time in the next few days. Sorry if anyone was actually expecting another chapter but I will endeavor to release something sooner than later.**

**Alright the new story is up please feel free to check out Gammer Man: Everywhere Adventure. Weird name I know.**


End file.
